comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-05-28 - Broken Hearted Stark
The bell rings at the door of your grocery store and a man with dark hair with a bit of a pirate style to his clothing comes skidding in. He then dives, literally -DIVES- for cover behind a display of fruit. He hides on the floor. There is chaos on the front of the street as a group of three individuals with cameras go racing past the grocery store. "Maybe he turned down the alleyway? We have to find out where he is going! You go that way and we will go this way," while another says, "No way, we aren't separating! I'm not losing photos. He hasn't been out in public in weeks." They they scamper down the alleyway in search of their prey. A raspberry colored head lifts from behind some shelving just in time to catch a form disappearing behind the display. Joan straightens from where she was reorganizing some stuff, and blinks at it all. She's about to call out when those people go racing past. There's the soft chink of glass bottles, and quiet footsteps as the woman goes to look outside. Not opening the door, hands to hips, she watches the three disappear down an alley. Joan waits. She's patient and doesn't turn away until she's sure that they are gone. "You wear that outfit, in New York, and expect to hide?" No, no idea who you are. Just caught the boots and a glimpse of the white shirt. Come on. A gentle twist locks the front door, and she flips the sign to closed. There, as protected as she can make you without hurting anyone. Tony picks himself up off the floor, "They are gone?" A brief glimpse perhaps of white padding on his chest, but it is quickly gone when he stands up and straightens his shirt. He then precedes to brush himself off. "I didn't expect them to stalk me," he says with annoyance. "I only haven't been clubbing for two weeks, it isn't like I dropped off the face of the planet." His face is well recognized in NYC, and for that matter a good chunk of the world. "Got any liquor here? I need a drink after this." He looks very serious about that as well. You stand and Joan gapes a little. Then she face palms once it truly sinks in. "Shit." Oh yeah, she recognizes that face. Ah well. Can't undo what she's already done. "This isn't a bar. What we have is in back." Points towards the coolers and the stocked shelves. Not a large selection however. This is a convenience store. Doesn't ask if you can pay for it. That she's pretty damn sure of. "Don't you have a body guard? Why are you running and hiding behind fruit?" Funny, she's looking pretty dubious about all this. It takes a few for Tony to become enough less self-absorbed to really notice you. And he lets out a sound of appreciation, "Wow. What are you doing here instead of modeling? Exotic looks like that could get you contracts before you even blink, especially if you have a 'work hard' mentality." Yes, he is checking you out, most definitely, no doubt about it. He even places a hand on his chin as his eyes travel from the tips of your toes to the top of your head. "Very nice...it isn't often you see lovely women that aren't fake." Tony can ogle with the best of them, but right now, he is just in admiration mode. Then he blinks, "Oh, you asked me a question, didn't you?" He starts to head to the back to review your limited selection. Mostly beer. Ugh. Mostly domestic beer. Double Ugh. Or worse. Triple Ugh. "I have one, he's currently driving my car as decoy. He distracted most of them. As for Iron Man...I can see the headline now: Iron Man hospitalizes members of the press. Like J.J. Jameson would designate if they are paparazzi or not." He finds a drinkable beer in a glass bottle and selects it. "Beggars can't be too choosy." He walks over to the cashier area and holds out a credit card. Like Tony carries tons of cash on him. "So, what's your name beautiful?" And he flashes one of his famous grins at you. Yes, he is hitting on grocery help. This is Tony Stark after all. And having heard a ton about a certain Tony Stark, Joan isn't a bit surprised at being checked out. Then again she is quite aware of her appearance, and isn't hiding that. Not with the blouse that shows her cleavage and that dusky skin, nor the tight jeans to enhance long legs. "Apparently dealing with brilliant idiots." Said with a warm smile for being asked why she's here. "But thank you for the gawking. Most boys remember to not quite so openly drool." Totally sounds amused though. Not insulted. Treating it rather like a game. "Maybe you should hire another body guard if the one isn't enough." This as she shakes her head over the card and heads over to ring up the sale. Doesn't take the card until that's taken care of. Wow, she's really meeting Tony Stark. Takes a moment to read the name imprinted there. "Belle." That's her name. Which, of course, means beautiful. Funny, her name tag reads Joan. A swipe of the card and it's offered back. "Ooooh, and a smart cookie too. I like you. Can I have your number?" Apparently, Tony decided to go with the blunt route. Hell, he usually does anyway. "Hey, I try to be honest, why bother hiding it? Least the girl knows what I'm thinking rather than trying to guess at it." Tony automatically corrects, "Two." Iron Man and his driver Happy. "Yep, you are real cute." He gets the jest. You aren't about to give out your surname, he gets it. "So Belle Joan, what are your hobbies other than having a smart mouth that I have trouble taking my eyes off?" The signature he puts on the receipt is done without barely glancing at it. Instead, his eyes are on you. "Just so I can be number five thousand and twenty six on your list?" Joan asks with a bright smile as she offers you your receipt. "I'm really sorry, honey, but I'm really not that interested in being a one night stand of Mr Stark." For all Joan is indeed very flattered. Just not that stupid. "Then you should hire three." Even shows you three fingers. Bodyguards she means. Honestly, this is hilarious! Flirted at by Tony. Wait until she tells Pop. "Oh, that's about it." For hobbies. Having a smart mouth. "I push a mean broom when I'm not rescuing pirates from the media." So NOT about to tell Tony Stark she races motorcycles. That's the kind of thing he'd show up at. "Speaking of pirates.. what is up with that outfit?" She's grinning as she motions a hand at you. "Two night stand? What about just a date, no sex? Contrary to popular belief, you don't have to put out to have a date with me." Tony grins, "Want to be my body guard? You can guard my person anytime." The tease! "My stylish picked it out. I have a velvet coat to go with it of all things, apparently, my stylish likes to play dress up with me. Go figure." He actually forgets to open the beer bottle, just holding it as he speaks with you. "You can dress me up too if you like." His grin becomes devilish. Tony likes the challenge and is actually having fun with the conversation. Oh, and you haven't spilled hot coffee on him yet like Agent 13 a.k.a. Sharon Carter. "Or dress me down." "Oh, I think I can dress you down just fine." It sure sounds coy, but Joan means the verbal kind. She leans a hip against the counter and smiles. Yeah, she can flirt too. "Maybe you should play house with your stylist? Sounds more your speed." Velvet coats? Honestly. "See, I'm already dating." The liar. One bike ride counts as dating? Well, maybe she's fudging a little to fend off a certain someone. "His ass looks almost as good as the Vulcan he rides on. What kind of girl would I be to go off with the first pirate who dives in through my front door? The offer is very sweet though, thank you." Two night stand. Ha! The funny part. She might actually make a decent body guard. Tony places a hand over his heart, "My heart is broken....I make Iron Man and drive a flying car, but I'm not as good as a....," he racks his brain for a few moments, "Kawasaki rider." He remembered the brand that makes Vulcans. Hey, Tony offered a date without sex! The two night stand was the jesting part, the date without sex wasn't. Tony pretends to wipe at his eyes. "I'll cry myself to sleep tonight." It's laying it on thick, but it is all fun and games. "He is one lucky guy," Tony says. "You seem like you would be a lot of fun to actually hang with." Not have sex with, /hang/ with. Difference, even for The Tony Stark. "But no female gets seen with me, without being reported as one of my lovers." Restricts who can be 'friends' with him. "Prefer not to get shot at again." Again?! Apparently he is assuming your boyfriend to be the jealous type. Joan can't help but laugh. "Oh, honey, you are too much!" Clearly she's not upset by any of this. "I'm sure your heart is broken multiple times a day. You'll just buy yourself a new one." Doesn't give more information about her boy friend though. Odds are he's not even real. "Make a flying motorcycle and maybe I'll consider it." Of course Joan isn't thinking about the fact this IS the guy who does that stuff. She's thinking about an impossible task to give you. Silly, girl. "Again?" That has her leaning back and eying you. Oh wait, yeah. "Wait, never mind that." Hands lift in a defeated gesture. "Iron Man. Forgot. You must get shot at often to warrant that kind of protection." A pause and she plants a hand on the hip not against the counter. "See, that's exactly why I'm saying no." Her smile removes any edge the words may have though. "I can't afford being on every magazine there is, so I'm going to just have to keep saying no. You sure are hilarious though." Tempted. Tony blinks, and his expression is distant and serious for a moment when you mention buy himself a new one. It isn't his normal expression that you see in photos or since he came in here. But he then blinks and comes back to reality, away from whatever internal thoughts he was having. "Alright, you got a deal. Flying motorcycle coming right up! Just got to work on the balancing issue. Shouldn't be difficult, spy planes are made that small. The issue is adding a person into the mix and dealing with the shifting of their body weight," oh ya, Tony is already on his way to creating it. He then goes, "Awwww, what if we secret date? Some private one-on-one time?" And then he grins again, that flashy one that says he adores whatever is before him, which just so happens to be you this time. "I'll have to stop in again, and try to tempt you some more." And he would too. This has been a lot of fun and relaxing too. Wait. What? You catch her entirely by surprise there. Adorably baffled! Then it hits and the young woman face palms. Oh shit. Flying motorcycles. No no no (Yes!) no. Hands lift and she firms her resolve. "No." Means it too! Mostly. "Just no." No wonder women are always falling for you. She thought she could handle this. Oh man, she's trying so hard not to be doomed. "I can't, and more importantly I won't. I'm sorry. There's someone I'm interested in, and you couldn't have a secret anything if you tried." Points one of those fingers at you. Joan's so in over her head, and she knows it. Tony actually does look disappointed for real that time. "Oh." Yes, he understood you this time, not even jesting about it. He remembers the beer and actually opens it up to take a drink. "Well, can't blame a guy for trying." And he isn't the type to harass. Tease, yes, harass, no. Joan thinks you understood her every time, but didn't want to take no for an answer. Hands drop as she gives you another of those warm smiles, "You are too much." Said with a bit of whimsy. If only she didn't have to hide. If only there wasn't this great guy who noticed her eyes. ..If only you didn't have a reputation for being a total playboy. "Maybe if I thought you were at all serious, but not likely." A grin for that. "I am very flattered though." A grumble beneath his breath, "I wish I could be serious." But Tony then smiles a bit, but his heart isn't in it. "You take care of yourself Belle Joan. I'm sure you will pick a man that treats you right." A wink, and then taking his beer, Tony heads for the door. So much for that flying motorcycle idea...or maybe he should do it anyway just for the hell of it. Joan leans forward on the counter as you move away. She isn't buying the broken heart expression, but she doesn't call you on it. "Take care, Mr Stark. Those three went down the alley to the left. Probably headed back by now. Don't get caught." There's a grin as she gives you that warning. Wow. What a day. "Don't get shot at again."